


Big Changes

by Robron_emmerdale



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 02:25:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13965354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robron_emmerdale/pseuds/Robron_emmerdale
Summary: Aaron, Robert and Liv have to deal with a life changing day. Liv arrives back at The Mill racked with guilt over what’s happened to Lisa but she faces more shock when Aaron breaks the news they’ve had to take Seb on full time.





	Big Changes

It’s the worst thing she’s ever done. Liv know’s she’s not always made the right choices and she know’s sometime’s she’s gone too far but right now she feel’s disgusted in herself. She didn’t want to drug Daz to begin with but hearing how he talked about her and Aaron made her angry. She’s always thought Aaron was great as a parental figure and hearing someone talk bad about him when he’s done nothing wrong angered her. 

Aaron’s the most important person to her, the one person she’ll always protect. When Daz said it she felt this rush of anger and she wanted him to pay but the worst happened. Lisa paid the price for her wanting him to pay and she’ll never forgive herself. Lisa has alway’s been accepting and kind towards her. She’s the one who told Liv she was a Dingle and one of them. She’ll never truly forgive herself for what she’s done she just hope’s Lisa survives. 

Liv arrive’s back at The Mill wanting to avoid everything. Aaron couldn’t make it to the hospital which he made clear when he rang her to let her know he’d been held up so she’s half expecting him to be rushing towards her as she walk’s in but he didn’t. The first thing she notice’s though is Seb’s car seat. She doesn’t think anything of it because he’s stayed over before but she’s hoping it’s not Seb who stopped him being with his family. 

She hang’s her bag and coat on the rail as Aaron come’s down the stairs looking like he’d thrown himself in the bath fully clothed. 

“How’s Lisa?” He asked softly. Liv sniffed. 

“I don’t know anymore then what I told you over the phone. Where’s Robert?” Liv replied quickly changing the subject. 

“Bathing Seb. Although as you can tell he doesn’t sit still in the bath” Aaron joked. Liv let out a little laugh. 

“Well I just need to go upstairs. I’ve got a science project due tomorrow” Liv replied. She was desperate to make a quick exit and avoid any talk of Lisa but Aaron quickly grabbed her arm. 

“Actually can you sit down a minute? There’s something I need to talk to you about” Aaron said softly. 

“Okay whatever” she said nervously. She was hoping Aaron wasn’t going to suspect anything but a huge part of her want’s to tell him it’s just his reaction she doesn’t want. 

Liv sits down on the sofa where Aaron quickly joins her. She notices Aaron looks nervous and she’s starting to wonder what’s going on. 

“So what’s up?” Liv asked confused. Aaron let out a quick breath. 

“Remember I told you yesterday about Rebecca leaving Seb on his own and she went to the hospital after it with Robert which is why he didn’t come home till late?” Aaron asked nervously. Liv nodded. 

“Erm, well she’s been told what she has is permenant” Aaron said. Liv frowned. 

“Permenant? So she’s always going to be like that?” Liv asked confused. Aaron nodded. 

“Okay it’s not something I’d wish on my worst enemy but why are you telling me?” Liv asked confused. Aaron sighed. 

“Well because she’s not going to get better she’s had to make a decision. About Seb” Aaron said nervously. 

“What sort of decision?” Liv asked. 

“She can’t give him what he needs right now and she’s not in the best place to look after him which is why he’s here now” Aaron said nervously.

This isn’t an easy conversation for him. He’s fine with Seb being around and accepted his role in Seb’s life as not only his Dad’s partner but also as a stepfather to Seb. Liv on the other hand is a different story. She’s not made thing’s difficult in regard’s to Seb since they got back together but she’s not really been around him as much. He know’s how it affected Liv when she found out and he’s hoping she understands what’s going on. 

“Right okay? He’s been here before I didn’t really need the whole big chat thing” Liv joked. 

“Liv I don’t think you understand what I’m saying” Aaron replied. Liv frowned. 

“Yeah, Rebecca isn’t getting better so you’re helping her out by having Seb for the night. I’m not stupid Aaron. You being back with Robert meant the kid comes with him sometimes” Liv said letting out a little smile. 

“Liv it’s for more then a night.” Aaron replied nervously. 

“You mean he’s living here properly? You and Robert are going to bring him up?” Liv asked. Aaron nodded. 

“Yeah. It’s the best thing for him right now and Rebecca too. She can’t look after him if she can’t look after herself” Aaron replied softly. He need’s Liv to understand what’s going on because he need’s her to be as comfortable around it as she is. 

“Aaron it’s fine. I understand” Liv said with a small smile. 

“So you’re not mad?” Aaron asked. Liv shook her head. 

“He’s only a baby and needs to be looked after properly. I always knew he’d be here sometimes because he’s Robert’s son. Can’t hate a child anyway can I? It’s not his fault what happened last year.” Liv replied softly. Aaron smiled at his sister. She’s understanding which is a shock but it’s nice he doesn’t have a battle of talking her into it. 

“He’s too cute to hate eh?” Aaron said with a little laugh. 

“I guess so. How’s Robert?” Liv replied. 

“He just want’s Seb to settle in. He’s scared Rebecca won’t go near Seb again but he’s holding it together. He has to for Seb’s sake” Aaron replied softly. 

“Well he knows what it’s like to live without a Mum doesn’t he?” Liv replied. Aaron sadly nodded as Robert came downstairs with Seb freshly bathed and dressed. 

“Here they are” Aaron said smiling. Liv smiled. 

“I have never known anyone to splash so much water in the bath” Robert joked. Seb was wide awake aware of his surroundings, it wasn’t long before he spotted Aaron and put his arms out to him. Aaron laughed and grabbed hold of him. 

“Did you enjoy that bath? Yeah” Aaron said softly as Seb smiled. Robert smile’s at his husband and son. It’s so nice seeing them together but he can’t get over how happy Seb is around Aaron. He’s always smiling whenever Aaron’s around which is something he clearly got from his Dad. Aaron grabbed Seb’s freshly made bottle from the fridge. 

“Let’s put you to bed before you put your Dad in an early grave eh? He looks knackered” Aaron joked. 

“Oh you’re so funny” Robert said sarcastically as Aaron laughed taking Seb upstairs. Robert noticed Liv sat on the couch being all quiet which was unusual. 

“Are you alright?” Robert asked. 

“Y-yeah it’s just been one of them days”  
Liv replied. 

“How’s Lisa?” Robert asked sitting next to her. 

“I don’t know anymore then what I told Aaron. It was awful Robert” Liv said upset. 

“Eh she’ll be okay. She’s a Dingle remember” Robert said wrapping his arms around Liv. She quickly put her head on his chest grateful for him now more then ever.

She’ll always resent what happened but truthfully Robert’s not someone she wanted gone out of her life forever. Even though she wanted Aaron to be happy with someone else she still needed Robert around and regrets pushing Aaron into it. She’s just glad their family is back to normal and together again even with Gerry and Seb added to it. 

 

“W-what if she dies?” Liv asked nervously. 

“Don’t think like that okay Liv? She’s stronger then anyone and before you know it she’ll be back on her feet running the family again” Robert said softly. He’s always liked Lisa because she’d always made him welcome but even more he love’s Liv. She’s suffered enough trauma and loss in her life and he can’t bare the thought of her breaking down. 

Liv sniffed as she sat up and looked at him.  
“He’s lucky to have a Dad like you” she said. Robert let out a little smile. Liv nodded. 

“Not all of us are as lucky as him though?” Liv said. Robert sadly smiled. 

“You’ve still got a whole family though eh? Which is much better then what you had before” Robert said softly. Liv smiled. 

“Even if it’s a crazy family who are totally bonkers and I’m living in a house with my brother, his smug husband Gerry who constantly laughs at himself and a baby who makes more sense then his Dad?” Liv joked. Robert laughed. 

“Seb makes more sense then most people. Must get it from his Dad eh?” Robert joked. Liv laughed at the fact Robert still hadn’t changed. 

“There’s the real Robert Sugden” she said. Robert let out a little laugh. 

“Are you alright?” He asked. She nodded. 

“I best go and do my homework before Seb keeps you and Aaron up all night” she joked. 

“Yeah right. He never slept through then last week he stays over for the first time because were taking him to the zoo and he sleeps through. I swear he loves your brother more then me” Robert replied amused. Liv stood up. 

“You can’t blame him. He’s only human eh?” She said. Robert laughed as Liv went upstairs. Aaron quickly makes his way back downstairs with the baby monitor and sits next to Robert. 

“That was quick. Is he alright?” Robert asked. 

“Yeah. He had his bottle and fell asleep before I even had chance to put him down. He’s easier to deal with then you” Aaron joked. Robert nudged him. 

“Are you alright?” Aaron asked. Robert nodded. 

“It had to be done didn’t it? I don’t blame her for what happened yesterday but it’s the best thing for everyone right now. He need’s to come first” Robert replied. Aaron smiled as Robert place his arm around him and pulled him close. 

This isn’t an easy situation. In the space of 24 hours he’s learnt Rebecca has no hope of recovery and become a full time Dad once more. He doesn’t want Rebecca to let Seb go or Seb to live without his Mum but right now he has to think about what’s best for everyone. He hope’s Rebecca makes recovery if a miracle was to happen but right now it’s important for him to concentrate on his family. He need’s to give Seb the stability he can’t have with Rebecca but he’s also determined life with Aaron and Liv is for keeps this time. All that’s matters now is being a good father to his son, being a good husband and being the brother he once was to Liv. It’s all he needs to do.


End file.
